


The Truck Stop / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [5]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay, M/M, Malec, gaysex, malec2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.





	1. Chapter 1

Jace pulled the truck into an empty spot. He shut down everything that needed to be shut down. Then Jace looked at Alec who was filling out there logbook.

"I'm going to head in the diner. Do you want me to order for us?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a few minutes," Alec said without looking up. 

Jace left the truck, and Alec finished what he was doing and put it up. Alec laid his head back and shut his eyes.

~~~

Jace came back to the truck after he ate to find Alec pass out. Jace went to his bed after he put Alec's food away.

~~~

Alec woke and looked around. He saw Jace in his bed asleep with his wireless airpods in listening to music, so that is that till morning. Alec wanted some coffee, so he left the truck and head into the diner. Alec went in and looked around. There were not too many people around which Alec like that. He went to a booth in the back. Alec was on his phone, check his e-mails when someone walked up.

"I'm Magnus, what can I get you?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked up at Magnus and almost dropped his phone. He smiled at Magnus.

"Coffee."

"Would like to order something to eat?"

"Yeah, a hamburger steak with onions and gravy."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your coffee."

"Okay, thanks."

Magnus smiled then turned and walked off with a wiggle in his walk. Alec was definitely watching and liking what he was seeing. Some other truckers came in being loud. They sat in a booth a few booths away.

"Magnus, get that fine ass over here and get our order's," One of the guys said.

Alec looked up and watched what was going down. Just in case he needed to help. 

"Wha...?" Magnus started to say until he saw who it was and began smiling.

Magnus shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute," Magnus told them.

Magnus looked and saw the way Alec was looking at the truckers, but then he looked away.

"Well, here is your coffee. I'll bring your food out as soon as it is up."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled and nodded.

"The guys over there are friends."

Alec looked at Magnus again and smiled. The both of them looked at each other. Then Magnus smiled.

"Magnus."

Magnus looked at the truckers.

"I'm coming."

Magnus looked at Alec again.

"I need to go."

Alec nodded and smiled.

"Guys y'all are being too loud. What can I get y'all?"

Magnus took their order and went back to the window to check on the food.

The guy looked over to Alec.

Hey, I'm just playing around with Magnus. We're friends. I have been coming here for a long time," The guy said to Alec.

Alec looked at the guy and nodded, but before he could say anything, Magnus came over with his food.

"Here you go."

Alec looked up at Magnus.

"Okay."

"Ragnor, your food is coming, and Raphael's. Hey, is Cat coming in tonight?"

"No, she might be in next week," Raphael said.

"Okay."

~~~

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, coffee."

"Okay, If you don't mind, what is your name?"

Alec smiled.

"Alec."

"Okay, Alexander."

Magnus turned and walked off, so he didn't see the look that Alec gave him. Alec looked so surprised that Magnus would call him that.

~~~

After Alec finished his food and coffee, Magnus cleaned his table. It was time for Magnus to get off for the night. Another person took over his other table for him.

"Well, I hope to see you around again soon," Magnus said with a smiled.

Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus had his jacket on ready to leave.

"You leaving?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I'm off now."

"Oh, I'll walk out with you."

"Okay."

When they got outside, Alec turned to Magnus. 

"Why did you call me, Alexander?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked up to Alec and smiled.

"I don't know. It just felt right."

Alec and Magnus looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Magnus."

"You too, Alexander."

Alec smiled and then headed to his truck.

"Alexander," Magnus called out.

Alec stopped and turned back to Magnus.

"Would you like to come to my room and have a beer with me?"

Alec looked around thinking. Then he looked back at Magnus and nodded. Magnus smiled.

"Follow me."

"Anywhere."

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. Magnus let them in his room. Magnus went in, and Alec followed. Magnus took off his jacket and laid it on a chair. He went over to the little icebox and got him and Alec a beer. He gave Alec his beer.

"Sit, I won't bite unless you want to."

Alec looked at Magnus.

Magnus winked at Alec and sat on the bed. Alec sat on the bed, too but left a space between them, and they drank their beers in silence. Magnus looked at Alec. Then he took his and Alec's bottles and put them on the table next to the bed. Magnus turned to Alec, which was waiting for him to turn back to him and kissed Magnus hard. Magnus grabbed hold of Alec and pulled him to him more. Alec pulled back a little.

"Magnus, we..." Alec said as he shook his head.

Magnus smiled.

"I want too, Alexander."

Then Magnus pushed Alec to the bed and kissed him. Magnus took off Alec's shirt, but when he moved to Alec's pants, he stopped.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?" 

"No, I'm just, a little nervous all of a sudden."

Alec smiled.

"I make you nervous?"

"Yes."

Alec smiled at Magnus. Magnus started to shake more, and Alec pushed Magnus to the bed and started kissing his neck. Then Alec moved up to Magnus' lips. Alec ran his fingers softly over Magnus' skin, sending shivers throughout his body. Alec started unbuttoning Magnus' shirt. When he finished, he kissed him softly all over his chest while running his hands over his body. Magnus moaned out, and that made Alec want more.

BVPF: BVFF


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

Alec moved away from Magnus and undressed. Magnus watched him and while he did, he licked his lips wanting to put them all over Alec's body. Alec smiled at Magnus.

"Like what you see?"

Magnus smiled, then pulled Alec to the bed. 

"More then you would think possible."

Alec smiled, then he kissed Magnus. Magnus pushed Alec down to the bed. Alec moaned sadly because Magnus moved off the bed away from him. Magnus smiled at Alec. 

"It's my turn."

Magnus started to undress slowly. Teasing Alec as he did. Alec moaned out wanting Magnus to come back to him. Magnus smiled, then got back on the bed. Alec pulled Magnus to him. Their lips collided. Magnus moaned a little but kept kissing Alec. Magnus moved down Alec's body, then he moved back up kissing Alec all over his body. Alec rolled them over to where he was over Magnus. Alec kiss down Magnus' body. When he reached Magnus' cock he didn't hesitate. Alec licked slowly from the bottom to the head, playing over the head before pushing it into his mouth. Magnus moaned out.

"Alexander."

Magnus gave his body over to Alec. Letting him touch all of him.

"Alexander, I need more."

Magnus could feel Alec smiling against his body.

"It's my turn to tease you," Alec said.

"Please, Alexander," Magnus whimpered a little playing with Alec.

Alec looked up at Magnus' and smiled. Then he moved back up to Magnus' lips. As they kissed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Magnus moved away from Alec and went into the bathroom. When he came back he had some condoms for them. Alec got up and move Magnus the way he wanted him and put on a condom. Magnus was okay with all that was going on. He wanted Alec to fill him. He needed to be close to Alec. Alec was different from the other guys he was with, even the ladies too. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

"Wow, Alexander."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"I hope your not tired," Magnus said smiling at Alec.

"No, just taking a breather."

Alec looked at Magnus, and that's all it took for Magnus. Magnus got in Alec's lap facing him.

"My turn."

Magnus kissed Alec. Then he helped Alec's cock into him. They both moaned out at the same time. Alec kissed Magnus while he moved over Alec making him feel good. Alec couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed Magnus slowly and held him still while he let go into Magnus. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him close to him.

"Alexander," Magnus moaned out.

Alec moved one of his hands between Magnus and him. He finished Magnus off, then they held each other. Magnus looked at Alec. Then he moved to the bed. Alec didn't like it but said nothing about it. Alec was just waiting to get kicked out.

"So?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked worried.

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"We should get cleaned up and get some rest. We both have work in a few hours."

"Okay."

Alec finally made it back to bed after his shower. Alec got in bed and closed his eyes. Magnus turned over to Alec and snuggled up to him. Alec got very still. Magnus felt it but didn't move. He let Alec decide for himself if he was okay with Magnus be on him. Alec relaxed and wrapped his arm around Magnus and pulled him closer. Then they went to sleep. 

~~~

When Alec woke Magnus was gone. Alec sat up and looked around.

"Magnus?"

"Right here," Magnus said as he came into the room with two carryout boxes and two coffees.

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"I got us breakfast"

"Thanks."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	4. The End for now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt2 coming later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

"What happened to my clothes?" Alec asked.

"There drying right now. They will be done by the time we get done eating," Magnus said as he was working on his coffee.

"Okay. Do you do this for everyone you bring back to your room?" 

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Do you think I sleep around a lot?"

Alec didn't want to answer that, so he did what he could to stop it from getting any worse.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't mean it that way."

Magnus looked hurt, and wouldn't look at Alec.

"Alec, eat your breakfast and I'll get your clothes."

Magnus got up and started to leave, but Alec stopped him. 

"Please, Magnus don't be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not Alec. I'm just hurt you would think I sleep around. I don't and I would never do that," Magnus said then left the room.

"Shit," Alec said after Magnus left.

Alec went and got in the shower. He was letting the hot water run over his body. When he felt hands on him. Alec turned to see Magnus behind him. 

"What are you doing?"

"Being your fucking fantasy since you think I sleep around a lot."

"Magnus stop, please. I like you a lot. I'm sorry that I even implied that you were like a Lot Lizard."

Magnus looked at Alec. If he could have shot laser beams at Alec he would have.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Too much has been said, and there is no going back now. Did you get my clothes?"

"They are on the bed."

"Thank you, Magnus."

Alec started to walk out but stopped next to Magnus. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Magnus."

Then Alec left the bathroom. When Magnus calm down enough he came out of the bathroom and saw Alec was gone. He started to miss Alec. He went to the door to stop Alec from going, but he stopped himself.

~~~

Alec went back to the truck, but Jace wasn't there. When Jace made it back to the truck he had coffee for Alec. 

"Are you ready? I'm ready to get out of here," Alec said as he took the coffee from Jace.

"Is everything okay?" Jace asked.

Alec looked at Jace.

"It will be."

Magnus was coming out of his room when he saw Alec's truck leaving the truck stop with Alec looking right at him. Magnus wanted to stop him, but he just watched the truck disappear down the road.

"Goodbye, Alec."

The end,

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.
> 
> On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom


End file.
